Electromotive tools having both the air suction function and the air blowing function are widely used in people's life and work. For example, blowers in the field of garden tools are mainly used to clean and collect fallen leaves.
Typically, the fan of a blower is a centrifugal fan. When the blower is in a blowing mode, the high-speed air flow injected from the blowing duct gathers the fallen leaves, dusts and small junks; and when the blower is in a suction mode, the fan rotates at a high speed and forms a suction air flow to suck up the fallen leaves, dusts and small junks into a collection device to complete the cleaning tasks.
For ease of use, a conventional blower is generally designed to a small-sized handheld one, and during operation, the air flow direction of the blower is fixed relative to the blower. If the air flow direction needs to be changed, the orientation of the blower will need to be adjusted, thus resulting in inconvenience.